


The Most Beautiful Thing

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Demisexual Castiel, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is fast approaching, and Dean has a surprise for Cas. This is pure fluff and sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I've written about these two! I've been so stressed out that it's hard to get in the proper mindset for writing Cas and Dean. But I think I'm back in the swing of things now. I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get something up today and it just felt complete the way it is. The updates should be coming much more frequently now, so thanks to any readers that have stuck with me!

Dean awoke with a start, ready to jump out of bed, before he remembered. He always closed the shop on the week of Christmas, and so it was his first day of vacation. He sighed with relief and rolled over, snuggling up against Cas, luxuriating in the warm bed that he didn't have to leave. Cas stirred slightly and snuggled back.

"Mmm. Dean. Glad we don't have to get up."

"You and me both." Dean pressed soft kisses onto Cas's hair, then moved down to his neck.

"Feels good."

Dean opened his mouth and let his tongue explore along the soft part of Cas's throat. "You taste good." He sealed his lips on his skin, very gently, then then pulled away slightly. "Is this okay?"

"Very much okay." Cas rolled over on his back to give him better access. He looked up at Dean, his eyes so soft and trusting that it made Dean's heart flutter.

"Hey, there, beautiful." Dean slid his hand over Cas's heart and was gratified to find that it was beating faster as well.

Cas blushed slightly and averted his eyes. "I'm not beautiful. You are."

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cas huffed. "I know that's not true, but it still makes me happy to hear you say it."

"It's true. I'll keep saying it until you believe me, and then I'll say it some more just because." Dean ran his hands over Cas's chest. "Do you want breakfast, or do you want to sleep some more?"

"Mmm. Sleep. You probably need to sleep for a while longer too. You were up late cleaning in here while Sam and I were watching TV. I had no idea you were such a neat freak." Cas grinned at him so that Dean would know that he was kidding.

"Umm, yeah. I wasn't cleaning. More like rearranging." Dean's heart felt like a jackhammer. It was going to beat out of his chest.

"Oh, yeah?" Cas said lazily, closing his eyes and scooting closer to Dean.

"Yeah. I, um. I cleared out a drawer in the bathroom, and some of the dresser drawers, and I made some space in the closet." His voice was shaking, ever so slightly.

Cas's eyes popped open. "Dean. Wait. Do you mean..."

"It's...it's all right if you don't want to, I understand you have your own place and all, but I was thinking...hoping, I guess, that maybe later today I could drive you over there and you could get some of your stuff, and you could...umm, keep it here instead? So you'd be comfortable here, and all..." Dean's voice trailed off. He couldn't look at Cas. Maybe this had been a dumb idea.

"Dean." Cas breathed. "What are you saying, exactly?"

_Man up, Winchester_. Dean looked him straight in the eye. "I want to wake up next to you all the time, Cas. Move in with me?"

All of a sudden, Dean found himself lying on his back, with Cas on top, hugging the daylights out of him. "Yes. _Yes_. I would love to."

Dean was smiling so much he thought his face would break. "Awesome."

It was a measure of the rightness of the decision, Dean thought, that neither of them felt the need to discuss it further. They simply nestled down under the blankets, grinning like idiots at each other.

"So. Pancakes when we wake up? To celebrate?"

Cas nuzzled Dean's shoulder. "Definitely pancakes. And bacon."

"God, you're perfect."

"I'm far from that. But I love you. Very much."

"Love you more."


End file.
